


A Cinderella Moment

by lrs002



Series: October Fics [2]
Category: Labyrinth (1986)
Genre: College Student Sarah Williams (Labyrinth), F/M, Flash Fan Fiction Friday, Magical school, October Prompt Challenge, Personal Challenge, Prompt Fill, Sarah's Roommate is a Fairy Godmother, Underground, We meet at Midnight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:07:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrs002/pseuds/lrs002
Summary: Sarah receives a strange invite to The Underground Ball However, she doesn't have anything to wear to said exclusive ball.  Good thing, Sarah's roommate is a Fairy Godmother in training. It's turning into a real Cinderella moment.
Relationships: Jareth/Sarah Williams
Series: October Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947973
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	A Cinderella Moment

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy this was so I could use the prompts We Meet at Midnight and Underground in a fic. Please enjoy.

Sarah sat criss-cross applesauce on her bed and stared down at the note in her hand. Actually the note was more of an invitation, and read:

Miss Sarah Williams

Is invited to The Underground Ball

We meet at Midnight

Those simple words were heavy or at least they seemed that way.

Sarah looked up when the door to the dorm opened and Criss walked in.

“Hey, I got this really weird piece of mail in my box today, do mind looking it over?” Sarah asked

“Sure. Hand it over.” Sarah passed the little piece of paper over, and watched Criss.

The minute Criss’ hand touched the paper, she squealed in delight, “OMG! I can’t believe you have an invite! You’re so lucky.”

“It’s just some party.”

“Sarah, this isn’t just a party. It’s a ball, It’s the ball of the school year in fact. You have to go.”

“I don’t know Criss. It’s creepy. The invite has my name on it but I don’t know how. I rarely talk to anyone here because I was given my powers instead of born with them and everyone hates me for it.”

“No they don’t.”

Sarah just stares at her friend until Criss admins her statement, “Well I don’t hate you. I think you're brilliant. It’s one of the reasons why I think you should go. The invites are only sent out to a select number of people so I think if you go to this ball It will prove to all the magic users here that you deserve to be here.”

Sarah bit her lip, “Well, Criss there’s just one problem with that plan. I have nothing to wear.”

“Oh pish,” Criss said, “Don’t give me that crap. I’m training to be a Fairy Godmother. I’m sure we can figure how to magic you a dress.”

Sarah glared at her friend, “Are you seriously suggesting we try the Cinderella Spell, that’s Advanced Magics."

“No, I’m not suggesting I can turn pumpkins into carriages just yet. I’m saying we should do the Dress Alteration Spell, using one of your uniforms as the base for it.”

Sarah didn’t respond.

“Please, Sarah. Let me at least try.”

Sarah looked at her friend standing in front of her, Criss had wide pleading eyes and her skin was pale lilac, even her wings looked like they desperately wanted Sarah to say yes.

She sighed and said,“Fine we can give it a shot but if the dress doesn’t turn out right, I’m not going.”

“It’s a deal.” said Criss Sarah nodded. “Oh Thank you, Thank you,” Criss said, hugging her, “You won’t regret it.”

\----

Sarah stopped in front of the archway that led into the school’s rose garden and the entrance to the party. It was nearly midnight.

She refrained from wringing her hands in nervousness by holding her dress skirt. There were a couple people around her also waiting for the Ball to start but they paid her no mind, probably because they couldn’t tell who she was because the lower half of her face was covered by gauzy bits of white fabric.

The dress had turned out beautifully but Sarah had told Criss that if she had to go then she wanted to enjoy herself and the best way to do that was in disguise so she didn’t get any hate for being there.

Criss had frowned at her, “You know you don’t have to go if you really don’t want to.”

“We made a deal.” Sarah said “And deal’s are binding at the school and if I break it both our magic will be haywire for a while after and I’m barely hanging on to an acceptable grade in Dream Class.”

For a couple seconds Criss looked utterly confused and then what Sarah said clicks,“Oh, that’s right since I said it’s a deal and you nodded, we sort of made a promise to each other and since Promise Magic is so strong you now actually have to go to the the Ball since the dress turned out nice or horrible things will happen.” she said looking crushed, “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have said the words. I should have remembered words have power, it was in our orientation class.”

“Don’t worry. I’m sure the Ball will go smoothly.”

“As long as you're comfortable with it. Now while I fix your hair tell me what Dream Class is, it’s not a class I’m taking.”

Sarah had smiled at that and explained what the class was, “It's a class that allows magic users the ability to conquer an orb that holds exactly the dreams, or wants of the person they intend to give the orb to. It’s powerful stuff.”

“Sounds cool.” 

“The orb that comes from this class can be useful in a variety of ways.” Sarah said bitterly.

“That last sentence sounds like Dream Class isn’t the only time you’ve had a run with this type of wish granting.”

“You’re right. It’s not my first experience.” Sarah said, her thoughts drifting back to her teen years and meeting Jareth. It’s probably why I barely have a grade in the class. I don’t trust the orb or the magic inside said orb. You have to have faith and trust in the magic to wield it.”

“Well you could always drop the class.” Criss said “Have a different magic focus.”

“Maybe,” Sarah said, with a small shrug.

Sarah was pulled by her thoughts by a loud pop that signalled the use of magic. The gates to the garden were now open, and party-goers were entering.

The other guests hand their invitations to a small man at the gate and went down a path. They look like they know what they are doing and Sarah feels so out her depth so she follows their lead. She follows and follows guests down twisty paths and a flight of stairs enchanted by the other people's confidence and it’s only when she’s at the bottom of the stairs does the spell break and she realizes where she is and she freezes instantly.

It looks exactly the same, crowded all white and silvery, crystal chandelier’s throw light around the room. It’s the ballroom from the peach hallucination.

It’s like it was pulled from her memory or maybe her dreams. It is possible, if you're a strong enough magic user she thinks to herself.

Jareth. Jareth would be strong enough to do this is her next thought.

The small smile that came unknowing to her face disappears.

She needs to get out of here. Right now.

She turns back to the stairs, gripping her skirts poised to flee but a single voice to her left stops her “Sarah, it’s lovely to see you again.”

She looks at him, hand on the banister. He’s leaning against the wall, a drink of some kind in hand looking exactly the same as he did a couple years ago back when she was a teen.

Dark blue coat, wild hair and tights.

He’s not looking at her, he's looking at all the couples that swirl around the room.

“Jareth.” She says her voice is soft and small.

He turns to look at her then a grin on his face, “Care for a dance?” and holds out a hand to her.

Sarah glances down at the gloved hand and thinks.


End file.
